With Love
by FuckMePumps
Summary: [100word drabble collection, ZukoXKatara] There are some moments in life that are too short, too simple, and too precious to really take notice of. But as long as we know they happened, we couldn't care less... right? [I accept requests, pls. R&R]
1. Three Words Too Late

**New 100 word drabble collection, all Zuko/Katara. **

**-**

**With Regret**

Sometimes, they'd catch her stumbling from the forest with her hair mussed and lips swollen. Sokka, angry and ranting, ("He's dangerous, don't you understand?"), Aang, nervous and hesitant ("You have to be careful.") and Toph, arms crossed, fading into silence.

"Do you love him?" Blind eyes stared pointedly.

"Of course," incredulously.

"Does he love you?"

Quietly, "Yes."

"He said so?"

"He doesn't need to."

"You only think that."

-

_Katara, I'm sorry_. _I love you._ Finally said it, in the wrong place and in the wrong time, holding her hand and clutching her bloodied, lifeless form. She never even knew.

**-**

**REVIEW!**


	2. What A Wonderful World

**With Magic**

When she was a child and such news were dramatically announced in the Water Tribe, where cheers and congratulations followed the woman in question, she'd scoff. Just another drool-faced, stinky, whiny creature in swaddles.

But that first time she felt the movement within her stomach, she felt a sudden, peaceful warmth overcome her. Then, unstoppable excitement.

"Zuko!" She shrieked; seconds later he was by her side, panting.

"What's wrong?" Concern on his face.

She smiled, taking his hand and putting it on her rounded abdomen. "Nothing."

Then they both felt the ripple, kicks of life inside her.

"Everything's absolutely perfect."

**-**

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Masquerade, Paper Faces On Parade

**Warnings: AU alert.**

**-**

**With Mystery**

He swooped in like a hawk, stepping elegantly between her and her partner.

"May I cut in?" A voice dripping like honey, wearing a blue-and-white mask so strikingly contrast with his personality.

She laughed as they twirled farther from the crowd. "You already have."

_Tonight was supposed to be one of charades, of anonymity, but…_

Now, in the balcony under the pale light of the moon, speaking again, "I saved you from the left-footed."

With a twinkle in the golden eyes she knew so well, he removes the mask, catching her lips fluidly.

…_he found her, like he always does._

-

**REVIEW!**


	4. Quenching Thirst With Flames

The rain is loud as thundered on them; bold and majestic and consuming, and if it weren't for the fact that it made the fire behind his eyes fade, she would have thought it was lovely.

"We have to get shelter," she suggested, and not a second later, smirks triumphantly as he brushed the foliage from a cave's mouth.

"Are you… cold?"

He nods only because he trusts her.

"Will you let me make you warm?"

He smiles because he doesn't care anymore.

As their lips touch she is glad to see the passion burning bright in his eyes again.

-

**I just learned that you can't just turn on creativity like a faucet, or force it upon yourself like vegetables. You have to wait for the right time, like marriage. XD**

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. These Little Games We Play

She staggered as she tried to support both their weights, then fell down because of the effort.

"Stop hurting yourself."

"We have to get you help," even though she knew it was too far away.

"It's alright." She knew he knew it wasn't. "I'm not alone."

Because he knew she knew he feared dying by himself, with no one as a witness as he left.

She realized it was time to tell him one thing he didn't know.

"I love you."

"I didn't know that."

"Now you do."

"You never said you did, before."

"I never said I didn't, either." knowledge

-

**I'm not telling if he died. I'm cruel that way.**

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. I Find Myself In You

"Please," she pleaded; weeping and silently, she pleaded.

"The choice is not yours to make," he replies bitterly. "You assume it is not hard for me."

"I do not!" She shouts suddenly, exasperated. "I know about the importance of your duty, of your birthright… your nation. But can't you consider, even for a moment…" here her voice hushes. "that there is something more meaningful in life than your honor?"

"And what is that?" His tone laced with infamous anger.

"The right thing," silently.

A pause.

"I don't trust you."

"That's funny." A resentful laugh. "How can you not trust yourself?"

-

**And so comes the real definition of 'soulmate.'**

**I slay me. Seriously.**

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Not Always Power

"How dare you? How could you?" 

She silently flinches when he shouts.

"Do you know how incredibly foolish this is?" Stomping angrily towards her; a second meant inches away "Do you, peasant girl?"

The name hurts her, but she nods.

"Do you even realize its implications?" His tone has grown sharper, yet softer.

She chooses now to speak. "I do, with all I am."

His voice cracks. "You're making a mistake. Stop it."

"I don't care." She leans closer to breathe on his skin. "I love you."

She tries a kiss, but he pushes her away. Because he knows better.

-

Was inspired. Zutara is still love.

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
